


One More Time With Feeling

by autofuckit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autofuckit/pseuds/autofuckit
Summary: Sheild Academy is training the brightest, best (and in some cases most priviledged) young humans to defend the planet in the aftermath of the attacks by Hydra. While nothing is perfect, at least Tony has Steve to distract him as he tries to do his best in the shadow of Howard Stark. However, things go awry when a new cadet joins the academy, and when whispers of a Hydra resurgence turn out to be worse than anyone could ever fear.





	One More Time With Feeling

Tony POV

it was a wonderful, sunny day at Sheild Academy, Earth 616. While most of the planet was still ravaged by the war and marked by poverty, the lucky few who were chosen for Sheild lacked nothing. After all, the young people at the academy needed a decent amount of food and resources if they were to train to become leaders and defenders of the planet.

Admittedly, many of those who attended SHEILD were already children of well known industrialists and politicians who had played a major role in the liberation of earth from HYDRA, which was a more than slightly genocidal organisation responsible for the destruction of several earths across the multiverse. Thankfully, with the help of a cross-galactic alliance, including the Kree and Asgardians, they had been subdued. A number of earthlings had also played a critical part in defeating Hydra, including inventor-industralist Howard Stark, whose son Tony was now one of the finest students at Shield.

While being the son of Howard Stark did afford him admission into SHEILD, it certainly did not bring him any special treatment, as Tony was reminded yet again when he found himself sprawled across the hard ground after a particularly strenuous drill.  
However. all his fatigue quickly went out of his head as a gorgeous blond head came into his vision, blue eyes crinkling into a smile as a hand was offered to hoist Tony up.

“Danvers is really into this drill today, huh,” said Steve, a quiet humour in his voice.  
Steve, who was ordinarily one of the most hardworking students himself at Sheild was one of the finie physical specimens who had been handpicked from the streets to join the academy, but Carol Danvers, daughter of a Kree diplomat was perhaps the only one who was more diligent than Steve.

“Yeah,” replied, Tony, trying not to sound breathless, both because he was winded but also HOLY FUCK STEVE ROGERS was holding his hand. “I bet all she dreams about are war strategies and intergalactic treaties”

Nat, one of his best friends at the academy, whose parents were Hydra defectors snorted as she jogged next to him and rolled her eyes, her academy issue gun glinting in the sun as she moved “ I know you're joking but we shared a room last year and I genuinely woke up one night to hear her reciting the constitution of the Sovereign in her sleep”

Steve chuckled gently, just as the horn that signalled the end of the drill blared melodiously in Tony’s ears.

Danvers, still seemingly dissatisfied at the drill that had caused two freshmen to faint of exhaustion seemed like she wanted to continue further, but her girlfriend and fellow fierce female Valkyrie managed to persuade her to take off her helmet and join her for a shower.

Despite her dreary sense of duty, Danvers did have a reason for her rigour: the Kree had been among the worse affected by the Hydra, and with rumours of a resurgence, she had her right to be worried. Tony’s father had begun to speed up weapons production at his facility, and the academy had increased its intake of trainees, with new faces springing up every day.

However, Tony’s worries couldn't hold him for long as the finally reached the showers, where he got to enjoy the cool water running down not only him but cascading down Steve’s muscled chest.

While admittedly he and Steve had bit of a rivalry when they first started at the academy, they soon realised they had their own unique talents and they worked better as a unit. The fact that Tony was hugely attracted to Steve also probably helped, though Tony was yet to admit his feelings for him.  
It was not that Tony wasn't out of the closet: he was out and proud pansexual, even though his father had silently voiced his disapproval, and he had fooled around with dreamy Asgardian Thor till the latter realised he was asexual. it was just that Steve had never shown any inclination of being attracted to the same sex (or any sex for that manner, Tony hoped that not all guys he liked would turn out to be asexual) and Tony didn't want to ruin the friendship that they had going for them. 

Too soon for his liking, their allowed ten minutes for showering were up, and they had to trudge back to the main building, for lunch. Another group had taken over the grounds in their stead, and Tony noticed that the Wakandans were among them, marked out by their insistence to wear their traditional armour instead of the sleek suits that was standard issue, though it admittedly did hold up on its own.

“Man, I hope they have cheeseburgers today,” he said, stomach grumbling, as they walked walked back over the neatly manicured grass, as he turned over to noticed that Steve had stopped a few paces before him, his face turned uncharacteristically white.

“What happened, bud,” he said jokingly as he followed Steve’s gaze “ Is Shuri doing that illegal manoeuvre again where she sacrifices her brother to make her team win?”  
He noted one of the boys, who he had never seen before on the ground was now staring back at them. He had chin length brown hair and an odd metal glove that covered half of one of his arms.  
It took a second for Tony to realise that new guy and Steve were in fact staring right at each other, in a way that made something feel unsettled deep inside Tony’s chest.

He was just about to ask Steve if they knew each other, when Steve answered that question on his own.

“Bucky” he whispered, as he haggardly took a step toward him almost automatically, and then, realising what he was doing, immediately took a step back and uncharacteristically turned around and sprinted away.

Tony was left in his trails, mouth agape, as the new guy-Bucky- stared blankly back at him, and as if nothing had happened, turned back to rejoin the drill.


End file.
